


important

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison is hurt, and Eliot and Parker aren't fond of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	important

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_warm_beige_color](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_warm_beige_color/gifts).



> for the prompt "leverage ot3 + I almost lost you kiss"

This is the exact opposite of how things are supposed to go. This is–

Eliot is the one who gets hit, who limps away from jobs with bruised knuckles and smiles that reach his eyes by way of a pained wince. And when he’s busy, when he’s down for the count, then Parker is the one who’s supposed to leap into action. She’s small and fast and hard to catch, and maybe sometimes she’ll get bruises that make Eliot’s teeth grit from guilt, but she can handle herself.

And if they’re both down for the count, then the job is done.

They pull out.

Hardison is not–

Alec doesn’t–

He can handle himself, but not the way they can. He’s too important–

He’s too–

“Don’t do that to us again, man,” Eliot begs, pressing his forehead against Alec’s, grip tight on the back of his neck, and Alec grins up at him crookedly with bright teeth and painkiller-fuzzy eyes.

“Helped,” he says, and Parker makes a noise from where she’s perched on the side of his bed, clutching at his hand. Eliot looks over at her, sees the same frightened-helpless feeling in her eyes that he can feel clawing at his ribs.

“Don’t do that to us again,” she repeats, voice broken, and Eliot leans back as she leans in to press a kiss to Alec’s lips. (Alec kisses back, sleepy and sluggish, and Parker sighs as she pulls away, curls in tight against his side instead.)

“You’re cute,” Alec murmurs, eyes slipping shut. He gestures vaguely at the room in general, yawning. “Both of you.”

Eliot rolls his eyes, drops into the chair pulled up next to the bed. “You’re cute, too,” he tells him, because he knows he won’t remember it when he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> originally found at http://weekend-conspiracy-theorist.tumblr.com/post/145733504405/11-leverage-ot3-pls-dear


End file.
